a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for handling open-topped drums, and more particularly to a device adapted to engage the top of the drum so that a filled drum can be lifted and repositioned on a truck bed, pallet, etc.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Non-metallic open top drums, such as drums made of fiber, or a plastic material are presently preferred for shipping various materials for a variety of reasons. However these drums, which may weigh up to 600 pounds or more, when filled are difficult to handle. If an operator tries to tip such a drum so that it can be rolled, the operator may suffer injury. In addition, if the drum is dropped on its side too suddenly, it may break open and spill its contents. Typically, these types of drums are provided at the top and the bottom with a metal chime having a peripheral groove or bead which secures the chime to the drum. The chime is used to secure the drum bottom and top to the drum body. Once a drum is closed, the chime may also be used to handle the drum. More particularly, trucks, or fork lifts may be equipped with parrot-beak devices which grasp the chime and allow an operator to lift and handle the drum. However, these parrot-beak devices are expensive.
Moreover, recently there has been a demand for drums that can be compacted and recycled. However recycling stations will not accept compacted drums with metal parts. Thus, non-metallic drums are preferable from an environmental viewpoint. However, until now filled non-metallic drums were difficult to handle, as discussed above.